Amour bonheur ou souffrance?
by Rim17
Summary: Mon corps devenait lourd..je ne voyais que le noir total..j'entendais des bruits lointains,des cris,des gens courir..je sentais le sol se dérobait sous moi..je sombrais..petit à petit..soudain..le noir total..le silence total..j'étais mort..!Tous humains!
1. Prologue

**POV Bella**

J'ai toujours hésité entre la littérature et la médecine….entre le métier d'écrivain ou de médecin…le premier m'aurais permis d'aider les gens a oublier leurs problèmes….le second m'aurais permis de sauver la vie des gens…j'ai finalement opté pour le deuxième….sans pour autant délaissé le premier…d'où les quelques nouvelles que j'écris de temps en temps….c 'est alors que je suis devenue médecin…à l'âge de 22 ans…surpris ?vous avez le droit de l'être…pour être honnête….je suis un petit génie …chose qui m'a permise de travailler aussi tôt…. !

Au fait…je ne me suis pas présentée…je m'appelle Isabella Swan…enfin Bella Swan…je suis à Seattle où je vis actuellement avec Rose et Jasper…mes deux meilleurs amis…mes deux jumeaux préférés…ils tiennent un cabinet d'architecture…et oui…je n'ai pas trop d'amis…j'avais plein d'amis…mais ils étaient tous des hypocrites…ils ne restaient avec moi que pour mon argent (puisque j'offre souvent des cadeaux et je paye toujours nos sorties) ou pour ma popularité…depuis, je ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de gens…dont Emmett Cullen…mon autre meilleur ami…mon frère…il tient l'un des plus grands restaurants de la ville…ou plutôt le plus grand restaurant de la ville…je l'ai connu il à l'âge de 20 ans…et depuis on est devenu très complices…cependant aucun de nous ne connait la famille de l'autre…aucun de nous n'a vu des photos des proches de l'autre….lui connait Bella et moi je connais Emmett…et c'est tout…c'était notre condition…on s'est même testé mutuellement….on a fait semblant d'être pauvre…pour voir la réaction de l'autre…lui aussi est un gosse de riche…le fils du fameux Carlisle Cullen…mon collègue…donc on peut dire qu'on a transgressé notre règle…mais c'était involontaire….et voila…maintenant on ne plus se passer l'un de l'autre…Rose crois que je suis amoureuse de lui…n'importe quoi…. !

Parlons un peu de ma famille…et bien il y'a mon père Charlie…un homme d'affaires… il sort actuellement avec la mère de Rose et Jazz…une femme charmante, douce, aimante et par-dessus tout très belle…elle travaille dans l'entreprise de mon père…quant à ma mère…et bien je ne la connais pas…elle m'a abandonné à ma naissance… !

En ce qui me concerne, je suis belle…ne croyez pas que je me vante….c'est juste que je me l'avoue et croyez moi j'ai du mal à l'accepter…je suis brune…j'ai les yeux bleu vert…j'aime bien faire du shopping…difficile de le détester quand votre meilleure amie s'appelle Rosalie Hale…j'aime bien porter les robes….et j'adore les talons… !

A part ça…et bien..je ne crois plus en l'amour…toutes mes relations amoureuses étaient un échec total….et ne me demandez pas pourquoi…même ma relation avec Jasper n'a pas marché ! Mon genre de gars ?je ne sais pas trop….il doit me plaire c'est tout ce que je peux dire… !

J'adore aussi cuisiner…je suis un cordon bleu…d'après les dires de Rose…et je ferais une merveilleuse épouse…d'après les dires de Jazz… !Les enfants ?je les aime bien…mais je ne sais pas combien je voudrais en avoir…entre nous…je ne sais même pas si je me marierais un jour… !

Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier jour de vacances…je voyage avec Rose et Jazz à Paris…j'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller….cependant, j'étais loin de me douter que je ne visiterais point cette ville…cette endroit magique…mais que je retournerais à l'hôpital…pour une urgence…. !

**POV ?**

Mon corps devenait lourd…froid…mon cerveau semblait déconnecté de la réalité…je ne voyais que le noir total…j'entendais des bruits lointains…des cris…des gens courir….je sentais le sol se dérobait sous moi…je sombrais...petit à petit…je mourais...petit à petit…soudain….le noir total….le silence total…j'étais mort….. !


	2. Chapter 1

**POV Emmett**

Mon père nous avait appelé de l'hôpital….Edward s'est fait tirer dessus… !Nous nous y sommes rendus en toute vitesse maman, Alice et moi…priant pour que son état ne soit pas grave…prions pour que mon père nous donne de bonnes nouvelles

- Papa….

- Il doit être opéré…

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends…sauve mon bébé…._cria ma mère avant d'éclater en sanglots…._

- Calme toi maman…._je la pris doucement dans mes bras…_

- Je ne peux pas…je me sens incapable….je suis désolé…

Je n'avais jamais vu mon père comme ça…il était au bord des larmes…je sentais sa peur, son angoisse…sa terreur face à ce qui pourrait arrive…Alice quant à elle…elle ne parlait pas…muette comme une carpe…chose qui prouvait la gravité de la situation…ma petite sœur…bavarde….ma petite pile électrique est debout…là…devant moi…silencieuse…les larmes coulant le long de ses joues…. !

La peur me gagnait petit à petit…si mon père nous pouvait rien faire…qui allait sauvé mon frère… ?qui allait le tirer des griffes de la mort…?Où es-tu Bella…. ?Bella…Bella…mais oui Bella…c'est elle….c'est elle qui va ramener le sourire sur nos visages…c'est elle qui va le sauver….mon téléphone…mon téléphone…..

- Putain…MAIS OU EST MON TELEPHONE… ?

- Voici le mien….. !

- Merci Al'.. !

- Que fais-tu… ?_me demanda mon père…tout en berçant ma mère…_

- J'appelle Bella…. !

- Elle est en vacances fiston…. !

Je ne l'écoutais plus…tout ce qui m'importait était d'entendre la voix de Bella…d'entendre un « j'arrive » de la part de Bella…

- Allô… !

- Bella… !

- Oh.. !salut Em'…tu vas bien ?

- Bella… !

J'étais incapable de parler…incapable de prononcer un autre mot que « Bella »…incapable de lui expliquer la situation…. !

- Emmett….qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

- Mon frère…Bella…mon frère est en train de mourir… !

- J'arrive tout de suite… !

Elle arrive…elle arrive…ma Bella arrive…

- Elle arrive papa..elle vient…mon frère va être sauvé…. !

Je serrais mes parents dans mes bras….puis ma sœur…j'étais heureux…j'étais heureux d'avoir une amie…une sœur comme Bella…je savais qu'elle rêvait de visiter Paris….et là…elle abandonnait tout pour venir m'aider…. !

- Bella est médecin ?

- Oui Alice…elle travaille avec papa…. !

- Ah… !

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Bella rencontrerait ma famille dans des conditions pareilles…je me disais toujours que j'allais l'inviter à diner..ou à déjeuner…mais apparemment le destin en a décidé autrement….. !

Ca faisait un bon bout de temps que je faisais les cents pas…jusqu'à ce que je la vois…ma sauveuse…. !

- Bella… !

- Désolée du retard…j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…_répondit-elle essoufflée…_

Je savais que tout les yeux étaient braqués sur nous…mais je ne m'en souciais guère…tout ce qui m'importait était la présence de Bella…. !

- Bella…_dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux…._

- Compte sur moi…. !_répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer dans cette pièce où tout va être joué…_

- Je vais aller prendre un verre d'eau…. !

Papa…il se sentait inutile alors que c'est son métier…alors qu'il passe son temps à sauver les gens…mais il a été incapable de sauver son propre fils…. !

Ça faisait à peu près un quart d'heure que Bella était venue….je ne pensais qu'à cette opération…jusqu'à ce que….

- Excusez moi…vous êtes la famille Cullen ?

- Euh…oui…oui… !

Waouh….je n'avais jamais bégayé de toute ma vie…je n'avais encore jamais vue une beauté pareille de toute ma vie…il est vrai que Bella est un canon…qu'Alice est un canon…mais cette fille…cette fille….est spécial….je ne sais pas trop….quelque chose en elle m'attire…. !

- Vous vouliez nous voir ?

- Non madame…je suis une amie de Bella… !

- Ah !...au fait je me suis pas présenté…je suis Esmée Cullen… !

- Rosalie Hale enchantée…_dit-elle en lui serrant la main…_

- Oh tiens….bonjour Rose… !dis mon père en arrivant…

- Bonjour Carlisle….je suis désolé pour votre fils…. !

- Et moi pour vos vacances…on a gâché votre voyage…. !

- Ne dis pas ça voyons…c'est la moindre des choses…. !

- Jasper n'est pas avec vous ?

- Si si le voilà justement… !

- Bonjour Carlisle…Bonjour…_dit le dénommé Jasper en s'adressant à nous…_

- Bonjour…._répondîmes-nous en cœur… _

Un instant…pourquoi ce gars là regarde-t-il ma sœur ainsi ?et pourquoi le dévore-t-elle des yeux ?se connaissent-ils ?non non…je ne pense pas…oh et puis ce n'est pas mon problème…mon problème est cette belle blonde qui ne regarde même pas…suis-je aussi laid ?d'après les dires de Bella…je suis plutôt beau gosse… !Mais cette fille…stoooooop…mon frère risque de mourir et moi je pense à cette fille…il faut que je prenne un peu d'air… !

- Je vais sortir un peu…. !

**POV Rosalie**

Et voilà…notre voyage tombe à l'eau…mais pour la bonne cause…apparemment le frère d'Emmet…vous savez l'ami de Bella…cet ami que personne ne connait…est gravement blessé… !

Bella conduisait comme une furie…heureusement qu'il n'y avait aucun agent de circulation… !

Elle nous avait laissé Jazz et moi dans la voiture et s'était précipité vers l'hôpital…j'ai laissé la voiture au soin de mon frère et j'ai suivie Bella…sauf qu'elle était déjà en plein travail quand je suis arrivée…j'étais triste de ne pas lui avoir souhaité bonne courage…mais cette pensée passa eu second plan quand mon regard était tombé sur ce grand brun…oh mon Dieu qu'il est beau…regardez moi ce corps…humm… !

J'avais essayé d'éviter son regard le plus possible….apparemment il s'agissait d'Emmett….mais pourquoi cette Bella ne me l'a pas présenté plutôt… ?et moi qui la poussais dans ses bras…pourvu qu'il ne soit pas sont petit copain…bah quoi ?elle passe beaucoup de temps avec lui…et entre nous je ne l'ai jamais cru quand elle me disait qu'il n'était que son meilleur ami…. !

Quant à Jazz….et bien apparemment il connaissait pas ce que veut dire la discrétion…il dévorait littéralement cette fille du regard…j'essayais de lui parler mais il semblait ailleurs…je lui donna un coup de coude qui eu pour effet de le réveiller… !

**POV Jasper**

Waouh….cette fille est…je ne trouve même les mots exacts pour la décrire tellement elle est belle…elle m'ensorcelle…je n'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux d'elle…petite…brune…cheveux courts qui partent dans tous les sens…un corps parfait…des formes plutôt généreuses…juste là où il le faut…waouh…. !

Je crois que j'avais l'air d'un idiot…à la regarder ainsi…à la contempler ainsi…mais je m'en foutais royalement…ma priorité était cette fille…comment s'appelait-elle ?quel âge avait-elle ?quel était son genre de gars ?avais je une chance ?tant de questions me trottait la tête…des questions auxquelles ma chère sœur mit fin en me donnant un discret coup de coude… !

**POV Alice**

Impossible…je vous dis que c'est impossible…il est impossible qu'un mec pareil puisse exister…il est parfait…c'est l'homme de ma vie j'en suis sure…_arrête Alice…ton frère risque de mourir et toi tu fantasme sur ce gars _?...mais il est beau_…ton frère se fait opérer…_c'est mon âme sœur_…ton frère se fait opérer…_regardez ce corps_…ton frère se fait opérer…_et ces lèvres_…MAIS PUTAIN TON FRERE SE FAIT OPERER….ça va ça va je me tais…. !_

C'est vrai…j'ai oublié mon pauvre frère…je ne veux pas le perdre…pas Edward…quand mon père a appelé…j'ai cru que je ne me remettrais jamais…on a essayé de le tuer…il ne mérite pas…mais Bella est venue…je promets que si elle le sauve…je la case avec lui…bah quoi ?je n'ai jamais essayé de casé Edward avec quiconque…je l'ai déjà fait avec Emmett…Edward me l'avait interdit….donc je prends un grand risque pour toi ma belle…. !

Humm…Jasper…joli prénom…._ALICEEEEEEEE…._je me tais promis…. !


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Bella**

Emmett a besoin de moi…le frère d'Emmett risque de mourir…Emmett a besoin de moi…le frère d'Emmett risque de mourir... Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans ma tête…je n'arrivais point à penser à autre chose qu'à ça… !

A chaque fois que j'avais besoin de réconfort…Emmett était là….à chaque fois que j'avais un problème…Emmett était là….à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un…Emmett était là…à chaque fois que j'avais besoin de me défouler sur une personne…Emmett était là…à chaque fois que je voulais m'amuser…Emmett était là…sans jamais se plaindre…sans jamais être forcé….il venait de son plein gré…alors je me devais de lui venir en aide…maintenant qu'il a besoin de moi…je devais à tout prix arriver à temps afin de sauver son frère…. !

Je conduisais comme une malade…et une fois arrivée à l'hôpital…je me précipitais hors du véhicule…oubliant ma précieuse Porsche….et courant….courant…courant…à en perdre mon souffle….enfin…j'arrivai à l'accueil…tout le monde me regardait bizarrement…peut être parce que je portais un mini short et un top….je n'avais jamais porté de tenu pareil ici…enfin bref…je ne sais pas trop… !

- JESSICA…_elle sursauta…_où est le Carlisle ?

- Oh tiens…bonjour Bella…tu es supposé être en vacances…tu fais quoi là ?et habillé ainsi… ?

- Jessica où est Carlisle ?

- Ah mais oui…que suis-je bête…t'as appris que le fils du docteur Cullen est là alors t'es venu en courant… !

Je l'agrippais par le col de sa chemise…oubliant le monde qui m'entourait et qui suivait notre échange…

- JESSICA OU EST CARLISLE ?TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ?PUTAIN SON FILS RISQUE DE MOURIR….ET TOI T'ES EN TRAIN DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE… !

- Je…je suis désolé _bredouiila-elle_….je..ne..

- Madame on est dans un hôpital je vous pris… !

- Je le sais très bien..pas la peine de me le rappeler…_répondis-je sèchement…en me retournant…_

- Oh…Bella…euh…désolé je ne t'es pas reconnu…je…

- Conduis moi à…

- Tout de suite… !

Au moins une qui comprend vite… !

Quelques instants plus tard je vis Emmett…il semblait réellement inquiet…je me jurai intérieurement de sauver son frère…. !

Après un rapide échange entre nous….je m'engouffrai dans la « salle du destin » comme l'appelait Emmett…et c'est là que je vis le plus bel homme qui puisse exister sur Terre…un homme plus beau qu'Emmett et Jasper…un homme parfait…_eh ma belle t'es pas là pour ça…t'es là pour le job…_ah oui c'est vrai…mais quel médecin je suis… !

Le frère d'Emmett était gravement blessé…il avait apparemment reçu deux balles…l'une au niveau du ventre l'autre au niveau de l'épaule…et il avait perdu beaucoup de sang aussi… !

J'avais perdu la notion du temps…étais je là depuis des heures ?des minutes ?venais je à peine de commencer ?je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…tout ce que je savait c'est qu'on risquait de le perdre…il avait déjà fait trois arrêts cardiaques…et à chaque fois on l'avais sauvé in extremis… !

Encore un arrêt cardiaque…je crains le pire…et si après tout c'était son destin…et si je ne pouvais guerre le sauver… ?non Bella…ne désespère pas…Emmett compte sur toi…Carlisle compte sur toi….toute la famille Cullen compte sur toi…tu n'as pas le droit de les décevoir… tu dois le sauver…jamais aucune personne n'est morte pendant mes opérations…jamais je ne supporterais la mort d'une personne…une personne que j'aurais opéré…et encore moins le frère d'Emmett…le fils de Carlisle….allé…du courage ma belle…. !

**POV Emmett**

Ça faisait treize heures que Bella était venue…pourquoi cette foutue opération prenait-elle autant de temps ?**(Je ne sais même pas si une opération peut duré autant…donc on va supposer que c'est possible^^) **était-il mort ?peut être que Bella n'ose pas nous le dire…et c'est pour ça qu'elle reste enfermée là bas.. !non…elle a promis….mais peut-elle vraiment tenir sa promesse ?je l'espère…je l'espère de tout cœur….Bella…sauve mon petit frère je t'en supplie…. !

**POV Esmée**

Mon bébé risque de mourir et moi…moi… je ne peux rien faire… !pourquoi a-t-on voulu le tuer ?mon fils ne mérite pas un sort pareil…si…s'il meurt..je ne m'en remettrai jamais…. ! si jamais il meurt…je mourrai aussi…Oh mon Dieu protéger mon bébé…je vous en prie… !

Ah s'il m'entendait l'appeler « mon bébé »….il n'aime pas ce surnom… « Maman…j'ai grandi…j'ai vingt cinq ans »…c'est ce qu'il m'aurait répondu…mais quoiqu'il dise…il restera toujours mon bébé…tout comme Alice…mes deux petits jumeaux… !

Et quand on parle d'Alice…notre bavarde qui ne prononce aucun mot… étrange pas vrai ?cependant, vu l'état de son frère…on comprend mieux pourquoi…je sens son inquiétude…je sais qu'elle s'inquiète…et je sais aussi qu'elle mène une dure bataille…ne penser qu'à son frère ou regarder le beau blond…Jasper je crois ?Heureusement qu'elle s'est endormie…sinon la bataille serait devenue encore plus rude puisque le dit Jasper la regarde de temps en temps lui aussi…c'est vraiment gentil de sa part d'attendre avec nous…il n'est pas obligé et pourtant il le fait…tout comme la charmante demoiselle qui l'accompagne…et qui plait à mon fils…dommage que les circonstances de leurs rencontres soient aussi triste…. !

Ah mon petit Emmett…je lis tant de chagrin dans ton regard si pétillant d'habitude…si malicieux…toi qui dit souvent des bêtises…toi qui nous fait rire…toi qui sait détendre l'atmosphère quand elle devient lourde…toi qui sait rendre n'importe quelle situation comique…tu es là…assis…la tête de ta petite sœur à qui tu caresse les cheveux sur tes genoux…pensant surement à Edward…dont le sort est entre les mains de ton amie…Bella… !

Bella….un prénom qui correspond à son propriétaire…_Bella_…tu m'as souvent dit qu'elle n'était que ton amie…ta meilleure amie…ta sœur…un peu comme Alice….et je t'ai toujours cru…contrairement aux autres…Alice t'a même suivi un jour pour voir si tu ne partais pas à un hôtel pour la rejoindre…elle incorrigible cette Alice…heureusement que tu l'a surprise…j'appréciai Bella avant même que je ne la rencontre…mais rien que le fait de la voir a changé cette appréciation en amour maternel… !

Carlisle…mon mari…mon âme sœur…il me tenait fermement dans ses bras…me berçant doucement pour me calmer…mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à calmer le flot de pensée qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête…chose que mon époux comprit puisqu'il raffermit sa prise sur moi… !

Bella…ma fille….sauve mon fils….arrache le des griffes de la mort…rend le nous….vivant…en pleine santé…comme avant…. !

**POV Carlisle**

Edward est entre de bonnes mains….Edward est entre de bonnes main…je ne cessait de me répéter cette phrase…pourtant j'angoissais toujours…j'appréhendais le moment où Bella sortira de cette salle…. !

Je l'ai toujours considéré comme ma fille…elle est l'exemple de la fille exemplaire…le fille que tout le monde veut avoir…aimante, douce, compréhensible, calme, à l'écoute…je lui ai même déjà raconté quelques problèmes…et ses conseils sont toujours utiles…bah quoi ? vous trouvez bizarre que ce soit elle qui me conseille et non le contraire ?croyez moi…elle est bien plus sage que des vieillard de soixante ans… !

Je regardais ma famille du coin de l'œil…Alice dormait…Emmett semblait ailleurs…perdu dans ses pensées…le regard viré vers la salle d'opération…Esmée était dans mes bras…l'inquiétude marquant son si joli visage… !

Quant à Jasper et Rosalie…et bien ils étaient restés avec nous…afin de nous soutenir…leur présence était bénéfique pour nous tous…on se sentait moins seul…on sentait qu'on était entouré de gens prêts à nous aidé….et c'était réconfortant…Rose…Jazz…Merci…Merci du fond du cœur…. !

**POV Rosalie**

Tant de désespoir dans leurs yeux...tant de tristesse...tant d'inquiétude...!

Je savais ce que signifiait la perte d'un être cher…j'ai déjà vécu cette même scène….il ya quelques années…j'ai aussi attendu dans les couloirs d'un hôpital…en espérant entendre une bonne nouvelle…mais tous mes espoirs se sont évaporés quand ce médecin nous a annoncé SA mort…. !sans Jazz et Bella….je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde… !

Un seul regard entre Jazz et moi avait suffit pour faire passer le message entre nous…on allait rester…on allait rester avec cette famille qui semblait si charmante…si aimante…on allait rester avec cette famille qui avait besoin de réconfort, de soutien, de compagnie…on allait les aider du mieux qu'on pouvait…on allait leur prêter main forte…qu'importe le résultat…aucune famille ne mérite de vivre un tel cauchemar…aucune famille ne mérite de vivre un tel événement…non…aucune famille…et encore moins celle de Carlisle… !

**POV Bella**

C'est fini…j'ai fini…l'opération est fini… !

Je me sentis tout d'un coup très fatigué…combien de temps suis-je restée ici ?aucune idée… !

Je devais leur dire…je devais leur dire… !

J-'arrivais enfin à la porte….je l'ouvris difficilement…j'arrivai en face des Cullen…mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit…mes jambes lâchèrent.. !

**POV Emmett**

Bella…Bella se trouvait devant nous…après seize heures d'attente…d'angoisse…je revoyais enfin Bella…je me levai aussitôt…heureusement qu'Alice était réveillée…sinon elle se serait retrouvée au sol…elle s'approcha de nous…elle voulait faire un autre pas mais ses jambes _**ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids**_…je l'attrapai in extremis… !

- Bella…ca va ?...pourquoi tu pleures Bella…?réponds moi je t'en prie…Bella… !

Mais elle continuait à pleurer…ne me dites pas que…NON…je refuse de le croire…

- Bella…Bella….comment va mon frère ?comment va Edward ?BORDEL BELLA COMMENT VA-T-IL ?

Elle ne répondait toujours pas…Bella…est-il mort ?si c'est le cas dis le moi je t'en prie….

- Bella…_j'étais désespéré _

- Il est….il est…

- Il est quoi ?...BORDEL il est quoi ?

- Il est….

- IL EST QUOI BELLA ?

- Calme toi…. !_dit le dénommé Jasper.._

- Non je ne vais pas me calmer et je ne veux pas me calmer…qui es-tu toi pour me dire ce que je dois faire… !

- Je suis quelqu'un qui a perdu son père…donc je comprends ta douleur…et il est préférable de rester calme dans des circonstances pareilles crois moi… !

- Excuse moi..je suis vraiment désolé…je…._mais quel idiot je suis des fois..des fois ?tu l'es tout le temps…oh la ferme toi… !_

- Ca va…ce n'est pas grave… !

Il est sauvé…. !

- Hein ?

- Il est sauvé…putain il est sauvé…il est sorti d'affaire…il est vivant… !

C'est Bella qui vient de parler ou bien c'est mon imagination qui me joue des tours ?

- Il est quoi ?

- Il est sauvé Em'…ton frère est vivant.. !

Il est sauvé…il est sauvé…il est vivant….oh putain ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii…mon frère n'est pas mort… !

- Vous avez entendus…mon frère est vivant…Edward est vivant…. putain il est VIVANT… !


	4. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos commentaires...je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps...c'est vrai que je suis en vacances...mais la rentrée approche donc je profite au max...je vais essayer de le faire mais je ne vous promets rien...en tous cas...sachez que vos commentaires me font super plaisir...ils me vont droit au coeur...et ils m'encouragent à continuer...!**

**Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour tous vos reviews...!J'espère que cette suite vous plaira...!**

**Gros bisous à vous tous et bonne lecture...!**

**

* * *

****POV Emmett**

Cela faisait déjà une heure que nous étions à la maison….Bella s'était endormie en pleine route…on avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne avec nous…elle et ses deux amis…Rosalie et Jasper… !

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que mon frère était vivant…c'est fou ce que ce petit bout de femme est capable de faire… !

Quand elle est sortie de la salle du destin…j'avais cru qu'Edward était mort…qu'on l'avait perdu pour de bon…mais j'avais eu tort…mon frère était toujours parmi nous… !

Nous ne savions toujours pas quand il se réveillera…mais d'après Bella son coma ne durera pas à longtemps….tout dépend de sa volonté…. !

Dieu que j'aimais Bella…comme ma sœur bien sur…la plus part ne me croient pas…mais je m'en fou…je sais très bien qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi…ça ne marchera pas…on avait essayé une fois…on s'était embrassé…et beurk…j'ai eu l'impression d'embrasser Alice… !

- Voilà… !

- Merci maman…_dis-je en prenant le verre qu'elle me tendait…_comment trouves-tu Bella ?

- Elle est charmante…. !

- C'est tout…. !

- Bah quoi ?tu veux qu'elle te dise que c'est une bombe, qu'elle est super sympa, qu'elle extraordinaire ?

- Alice…qu'est tu as avec Bella…tu la connais même pas… !

- Je ne l'aime pas…elle m'agace… !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait au juste… ?

- Justement…elle n'a rien fait…c'est à peine si elle nous a regardé…elle ne nous a même pas parlé…pas même un bonjour… !

- Mais ma chérie….elle était occupée… !

- Arrêtez de la défendre…moi je la déteste un point c'est tout…c'est pas parce qu'elle a sauvé Edward que je vais devenir amie avec elle…heureusement que tu ne nous l'as pas présenté plutôt… !

- Euh…salut… !

Oh putain…oh non tout mais pas ça…dites moi qu'elle n'a rien entendu…pitié…. !

- Oh..euh…salut Bella…tu…

- Je m'en vais...je veux pas déranger… !

- Tu ne nous déranges pas ma chérie…et puis tu dois encore te reposer….

- Ca va aller Madame Cullen…je vais me reposer chez moi… !

- Je te raccompagne.. ?

- Non , non…c'est pas la peine Em'…

- Bella..tu es réveillée…

- Ouais Rose…je m'en allais justement…

- On vient aussi…

- Bon ben…au revoir…merci pour tout…. !

- C'est nous qui te remercions ma chérie…. !

- Je n'ai fais que mon boulot… !

- Au revoir…_dirent Rosalie et Jasper en cœur…._

J'attendis qu'ils sortent de la maison pour m'expliquer avec Alice…

- Mais ça va pas la tête ?voilà maintenant elle t'as entendu…

- Parfait….comme ça elle connaitra mon point de vue…et moi qui avait l'intention de la caser avec Edward…elle ne le mérite pas… !

Puis elle s'en alla… !

Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?qu'est ce qui lui prend à Alice ?moi je croyais qu'elles allaient devenir de super copines…que je devais me méfier d'Alice car elle me la volerait…et bien…. !faut absolument que je parle à Bella…que va-t-elle penser maintenant… ?

**POV Bella**

Alice me détestait…qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'elle me haïsse ?je ne la connais même pas… !

Ça me fait vraiment mal de voir ceci…j'aurais aimé qu'on devienne amie..qu'on sorte de temps en temps…qu'on fasse les boutiques ensemble avec Rose… !

Je dois lui parler…peut être qu'elle changera d'avis…mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter…je dois me reposer…demain je vais aller voir mon malade…pour lui changer ses bandages et tout…aucune infirmière ne le ferait…je le ferais moi-même…question professionnalisme bien sur…_ouais…c'est ça mon œil…_quoi ?_...rien…_

**POV Edward**

Je errais depuis des heures dans ce gouffre noir….étais-je mort ?certainement… !

Il ya quelques temps…des heures peut être…ou des minutes..j'ai entendu des voix…mais je n'ai pas pu distinguer leurs paroles…des voix lointaines…des vois qui m'appelaient….qui me demandaient de les rejoindre… !

Je errais encore…je ne avais plus ou j'étais…je ne savais plus si c'était le jour ou la nuit….mais ça m'importait peu…tout ce que je voulais c'est que ce cauchemar se finisse…je voulais retrouver ces voix qui me paraissaient si tendres… !

Ma famille me manquait..où étaient-ils ?que faisait-il… ?

Ah...j'entends une voix…oh seigneur donnez moi la force d'aller jusqu'à elle….

- ….et tu manques aussi à maman…

Emmett ?la voix d'Emmett ?...j'ai réussi….

- Nos disputes me manquent tu sais…mais évite de le répéter …sinon ils me prendront pour un grand sentimentale…bon allé je te laisse…je repasse te voir cet aprèm'…ne t'inquiète pas…tu ne vas pas rester seul…Bella va arriver dans quelques minutes.. !

Bella.. ?qui est Bella ?ah oui…sa meilleure amie…oh putain…pour une fois que je peux la voir…j'ai les yeux fermés…et impossible de les ouvrir…pfffff…. !en tous cas…c'est très gentil de sa part de venir me rendre visite…alors qu'on ne se connait même pas… !

Mais bon sang où est-elle ?

Bella t'exagère…. !

Putain montre toi…. !

Ahhhhhhh….Bel..

- Bonjour Edward…. !

…la…waouh…waouh…quelle voix…oh pour l'amour du ciel ne te tais pas….tu peux même m'insulter…ça sera tellement plaisant si c'est la propriétaire de ce doux ténor qui le fait… !

- Je suis Bella Swan…je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez…je suis le médecin qui vais s'occuper de vous durant votre hospitalisation… !

Bella ?..comme la Bella d'Emmett.. ?

Je sentis tout d'un coup des mains d'une extrême douceur se poser sur mon bras…les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent…et j'entendis un affreux son…

- Oh mais non…n'ayez pas peur...je ne vous veux aucun mal…je veux juste vous changer les bandages c'est tout…calmez vous Mr Cullen… !

Mais je n'ai pas peur bordel...ça c'est l'effet que tu me fais ma belle...et ceci sans même te voir...je crois que si je la vois...mon coeur s'arrêtera pour de bon...!

Quelle douceur… !j'aurais aimé rester ainsi tout le restant de ma vie…j'entendais vaguement ses paroles…elle disait que ça pourrait me faire mal…mais je m'en moquais royalement…je ne m'intéressais qu'à ses mains divines…qu'est ce qu'elles sont douces…. !

- Voilà…j'ai fini…j'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop mal… !

Oh non…déjà.. … !

- Je reviendrais demain…j'espère que vous irez mieux d'ici là…au revoir Mr Cullen…. !

Non…ne pars pas…ne me laisse pas…Bel…CLAC…la….la porte venait de claquer…certes pas aussi fort mais elle me fit l'effet d'une bombe…elle est partie…_elle ne va quand même pas rester avec toi toutes la journée…_oui mais…_ne rêve pas trop mon gars…elle a surement quelqu'un dans sa vie…_mais Emmett a dit que…_et pourquoi pas Emmett…ils m'ont l'ait trop proches…_c'est sa meilleure amie…_à d'autre…pas à moi…_elle pourrait s'intéresser à moi on ne sait jamais…_arrête de rêver Cullen…_pitié dîtes moi qu'elle ne sort pas avec mon frère…_arrête tes supplications…personne ne te viendra en aide mon coco…et puis personne ne t'entends déjà pour qu'il puisse te prêter main fort..._le Dieu m'entend et exaucera ma prière..._ouais c'est ça...maintenant tu crois en Dieu...tu crois en lui quand ça t'arrange..._oh toi la ferme… !

Putainnnnnn…je veux voir son visage…. !

**POV Bella**

Oh putain…maintenant je suis sure…ce mec est parfait…regardez moi ce visage…on dirait un ange…même sur un lit d'hôpital il paraît tellement beau… !

Je l'avais soigner avec une douceur…waouh c'est du jamais vu… !

Je me demande qu'elle est la couleur de ses yeux.. ?...le vert lui irait très bien…et je m'imagine très bien blottie dans ses bras…plongeant mes yeux dans ses émeraudes…humm !

Putainnnn…ce mec est une vraie bombe…. !

Bon un peu de sérieux quand même…je dois envoyer un message à Em'…j'ai besoin du numéro d'Alice… !

**« Salut Em…j'espère que tu vas bien….peux-tu me filer le numéro de ta sœur stp ? »**

**« Salut ma belle…bien sur…00….au fait…je dois te parler…. »**

**« Merci….c'est quand tu veux…je suis disponible… n'oublie pas que je suis en pleine période de vacances.. :p :D»**

**« c'est vrai…après demain alors ? »**

**« ça marche…parc habituel ?:D »**

**« bien sur… :D…bisous… ! »**

**« bisous… ! »**

Je crois qu'il s'en veut…il n'a pas à l'être…et entre nous je pense connaitre la raison de cette haine que me porte Alice…. !

**POV Rosalie**

Ouf… !cette fille…Alice je crois…n'est pas la petite amie d'Emmett…oh non…loin de là…ce n'est que sa sœur…maintenant je commence à l'aimer… et dire que je les ai prise pour un couple…quelle idiot… !

Cependant…il peut très bien avoir une petite amie….faut que j'ai une discussion avec Bella…non non…elle va se douter de quelque chose…voyons voir… « **salut Bella…dis moi Emmett est-il célibataire ? »**...non non non…** « dis Bella ?Emmett a-t-il une copine ? »**…non…définitivement non… **« humm...Bella…Emmett a des enfants ? »**… Ahhhhhh….mais c'est quoi cette question…bon réfléchissons…je pourrais peut être parler d'Edward…chose qui nous amènera vers Emmett…on parlera de leur relation…comme ça je serai fixé…je veux dire je saurai vraiment si oui ou non ils sortent ensembles…et je saurai aussi s'il est célibataire….

- Oh Yessssssss…je suis un génie….. !

- Calme tes ardeurs soeurette…. !

- Oh…t'es là toi….?

- …..

**POV Jasper**

Ma sœur est folle c'est moi qui vous le dis….complètement cinglée…voilà qu'elle saute partout après avoir crié….et le comble c'est qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de ma présence… !

Mais bon laissons ma sœur de côté et parlons de cette charmante Alice…qui est, Dieu soit loué, la sœur d'Emmett et d'Edward et non la petite amie de l'un deux…. !

J'espère que j'aurais une chance…elle me plaît beaucoup…en plus je me sens attiré par elle…je ne sais comment expliquer ceci…je n'ai jamais ressenti un truc pareil auparavant… !

En attendant…je dois d'abord la revoir…et pour cela il me faut Bella…il faut absolument qu'on retourne chez les Cullen…et puisqu'elle connaît Emmett…c'est joué d'avant…mais faut le lui dire de manière à ce qu'elle ne se doute de rien…ni elle…ni Rose…. !

**POV Alice **

Cette Bella de merde…oui Bella de merde…pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'elle pointe son nez..ok elle a sauvé mon frère…mais ça ne m'oblige guère à l'apprécier…ou encore moins l'aimer… on aurait pu devenir de grandes amies si elle ne…oh j'ai reçu un message…. !

**« Salut Alice…j'espère que tu te portes à merveilles…rejoins moi à côté du Henry Art Gallery…à tout de suite… »**

Qui a bien pu m'envoyer ce message ?et si c'était un psychopathe ?...peut être que c'est Jasper…oh ouiii…_ne rêve pas trop ma vieille…n'oublie pas que…_c'est bon pas la peine de me le rappeler…bon allons voir qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme…bah quoi ?ça ne peut être qu'un homme…. !

Oh mon Jasper…attends moi…j'arriveeeee….et toi ne parle surtout pas…_ça va…je n'ai rien dit…_mouais…. !


	5. Chapter 4

**POV Alice**

Je n'avais pas pris ma voiture…j'étais venu en taxi…comme ça s'il me propose de me ramener ou de m'emmener quelque part il n'y aura pas de problèmes… !

J'attendais déjà depuis une dizaine de minutes …mais bon sang où est-il ?une fois ensemble je lui apprendrais qu'il ne faut jamais faire attendre une belle demoiselle comme quoi…enfin qu'il ne faut pas ME faire attendre…puisque je serais sa petite amie…

- Bonjour Alice…

- Toi ?

- Oui moi…

- C'est toi qui m'a envoyé ce message ?merde alors…si je l'avais su je ne serais pas venu…me déplacer pour te voir…putain…quelle perte de temps…c'est comme si je n'est que ça à faire moi...

- Ecoute Alice…

- Au revoir Bella _dis-je en partant..._

Mais c'était sans compter sur elle...elle me retint le bras…je rectifie elle me broya le bras...putain ce que ça faisait mal…

- Lâche moi tout de suite tu me fais mal idiote…

- Pas avant de s'être expliquer..

- Très bien…mais lâche moi d'abord…_enfin...quelle poigne...__je me massai le bras…_que veux-tu savoir ?

- A ton avis ?

- Non non je ne sais vraiment pas…

- Dis moi Alice…depuis quand se connaît-on ?

- Je ne te connais pas…heureusement pour moi…

- Justement…alors pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Euh…comme ça…

- Mais il doit surement y avoir une raison non ?

- ….

- Dis moi…comment trouves-tu Jasper ?

Pourquoi cette idiote me parle-t-elle de Jasper ?se serait-elle aperçue de quelque chose… non…impossible…je n'ai rien laissé paraître…ou alors elle veut me torturer en me rappelant à quel point il est beau et…marquer son territoire…

- Il est beau hein ?sexy même…et son corps…je ne t'en parle même pas…de plus il embrasse super bien…

- …

- Et malgré tout ça…il est encore célibataire…je trouve ça triste pas toi ?

Hein ?quoi ?célibataire ?cela veut dire que….

- Ahhhhhhhhhh…._dis-je en me jetant dans ses bras…._

**POV Bella **

Et elle se jeta sur moi….

- Oh Bella pardon pardon…je suis vraiment désolée…je suis vraiment conne…j'ai tiré des conclusions…

- C'n'est pas grave….

- T'as une sacrée poigne dis donc…

- Oups…désolé…ça te fait mal ?

Oh merde merde…j'espère que je n'y suis pas allée trop fort…

- Ça va…

- Désolé encore…quand je suis énervé…je….enfin tu vois quoi…

- Je vois...dis moi...tu as déjà pensé à devenir boxeuse ?_répliqua-t-elle en souriant…_

- Idiote…_dis-je ne lui donnant une tape…._

Un instant….ne me dîtes pas que je l'ai dit…ne me dîtes qu'elle l'a entendu…

- Comment sais-tu qu'il embrasse bien ?ne me dis pas que…

Je l'ai dit et elle l'a entendu…

- Euh…si…pendant le lycée…mais c'est fini crois moi…après tout s'il me plaisait toujours rien ne m'aurait empêché d'être toujours avec lui…pas vrai ?

Elle médita un instant….

- Mouais…

- Il te plaît ?

- Qui ça ?

- Jasper…

- Et bien…euh…je…

- Ouais…c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre…

Et maintenant ?je dis quoi ? je lui propose une glace ? un café ? du shopping ? hmmm…va pour le shopping… !

- Bon..et bien…t'es occupée ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Cooool…allé viens là ma belle…shopping…nous voilàààà….tu as amené ta voiture ?

- Non…

- Parfait…c'est parti….

Un instant….

- Un instant…

- Oui ?

- J'appelle Rose…j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…. !

- Pas le moindre du monde…plus on est de fous plus on rit…. !

**POV Emmett**

Cela faisait quatre heures qu'Alice était sortie…mais putain où est-elle…elle ne répond même pas au téléphone…

- Et puis il a commencé à pleurer…vous auriez du le voir…il n'était quand même plus un petit garçon…

- Ohhhhh zut….ce que j'aurais aimé voir ça….

- Moi aussi…j'imagine sa tête…

Bella ?Rosalie ?Alice ?c'est quoi ce bordel….

- Salut frérot…

- Coucou Em'…

- Bonjour Emmett…

- Euh…

**POV Esmée**

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire…je ne pus moi-même réprimer un sourire devant l'air ahuris de mon fils…

- Emmett ferme la bouche tu va gober les mouches…._répliqua Alice…_

- Mais…mais…comment…

- Sujet…verbe…complément…ce n'est pas aussi dure non ?_dit Bella…_

- Arrête de te moquer…depuis quand êtes-vous amis ?

- Depuis toute à l'heure…_répondit Rosalie…_

- Mais Bella et Alice…et toi Rosalie…vous…je…

Les filles se tordaient de rire…mon pauvre Emmett était en état de choc… !

- Bonjour les filles…

- Bonjour 'man…

- Oh excusez moi Madame Cullen je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Ce n'est pas grave Bella…et laisse tomber le Madame Cullen…Esmée est largement suffisant..

- Bonjour Madame Cullen…

- C'est valable pour toi aussi Rosalie.._lui répondis-je en souriant…_

- D'accord…_me dit-elle en me gratifiant d'un petit sourire…_

- Alors…vous avez fait du shopping sans moi ?

- On l'a fait sur un coup de tête…Bella me l'a proposé…

- Et toi bien sur tu n'as pas pu y résister…

- Evidemment…tu me connais…

Ah ma petite Alice…je suis contente qu'elle ait trouvé des filles de son âge…pour une fois elle aura de vraies amies…qui ne traînent pas avec elle pour sa popularité ou sa richesse… !

- Tu es partie voir Edward ?_demanda Emmett à Bella qui avait repris ses esprits…_

- Oui…

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Et bien…je ne sais pas trop…son état est stable pour le moment…ça fait à peine une journée…

- Mouais…

- Arrête de bouder…je suis médecin pas magicienne…

- Je crois que quand mon frère se réveillera tu le deviendras…tu vas l'ensorceler…

- Emmett…

- Bah oui il a raison…tu es très belle et tu es son genre de fille…_insista Alice_

- Et puis tu ne vas pas rester éternellement célibataire…

- Tu ne vas t'y mettre toi aussi Rose…

- Elle a raison tu sais…

- Toi va te trouver une fille avant de venir me faire la moral…quoique…_dit-elle en regardant Rosalie…._

- Quoi ?

- Rien ma Rose…absolument rien…

- Je connais ce sourire…

- Ça veut dire que t'as compris le message…

- Quel message ?_demanda Alice…_

- E+R donne…

- Ah mais oui…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh….c'est fantastique…

- Jamais je ne comprendrais les femmes…je ne sais même pas de quoi elles parlent alors que j'ai suivi la conversation depuis le début….pfffff….

Mon petit lutin sautillait partout et Emmett…le principal concerné…la regardait avec un air de totale incompréhension…. !

Ça fait des années que je rêve de voir mon petit bébé ainsi…riant avec des filles de son âge avec lesquelles elle fera des soirées pyjamas, des virées shopping…et Bella et Rosalie me semblent être les amies idéales pour ma fille… !

Elles étaient vraiment très très jolies…ce qui est synonyme de « bombes sexuelles » dans le langage « Emmettien »..…Bella avait de beau yeux bleu vert, des cheveux bruns à reflets roux, une belle taille…quant à Rosalie elle était blonde sans pour autant être superficielle…elle avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan et une très belle taille aussi… !

Je savais que Rosalie plaisait à Emmett et vice versa…et j'espérais secrètement que ce soit le cas pour Edward et Bella…je les voyais bien ensemble…. !

Oh mon Dieu vous qui m'entendez…faîtes de ces deux petites merveilles mes belles-filles… !

**POV Rosalie**

Alors oui c'est vrai ?Emmett est célibataire ?… !

Oh putain ce que je suis contente…il est vrai que Bella et Alice avait deviné mais bon…rien ne pourra m'atteindre dés à présent…rien ne pourra gâcher ma joie…j'ai une chance…j'ai une chance…j'ai une channnnnnnnnnnce…_et qui te dit que t'es son genre de fille ?..._hein ?o_O

**POV Edward**

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que Bella venait me voir quotidiennement…enfin…venait me soigner quotidiennement… !

Cela faisait une semaine que j'essayais tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux…rien que pour voir Bella…ne croyez pas que ma famille ne me manquent pas ou un truc du genre…c'est juste que…oh mais putain je veux la voir….y'a rien à expliquer là dedans… !

Cela faisait une semaine que j'imaginais le visage de Bella…d'après Emmett elle est brune…et très belle…donc elle doit forcément avoir un corps de rêve…humm…ce que j'aimerais la voir toute nue…ses seins entre mes mains…des seins parfaits que je malaxerai doucement et son…_arrête Cullen…tu ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemble et tu veux déjà la baiser…_mais ses mains sont tellement douces…je les imagine déjà se baladant sur mon corps…et sa voix…nom de Dieu quelle voix…je me demande ce que ça donnerait si elle criait mon nom…après une magnifique « séance de sport »…et en plus je ne veux pas la baiser…je veux lui faire l'amour…_lui faire l'amour ?c'est une première…tu ne seras pas amoureux par hasard ?..._mais non idiot…je ne la connais même pas…_tu te traites d'idiot maintenant ?..._oh tais toi s'il te plaît…en attendant..moi je veux toujours la voir…allé encore un effort … !

**POV Bella**

Sept heures…déjà ?ce que je suis fatiguée…la séance de shopping d'hier m'a complètement achevée…mais ça valait le coup…je me suis bien amusée et Alice s'est avérée être une fille super sympa…et très dynamique…ça promet…bon je dois me préparer… !

Oups…déjà huit heures trente…je commence à ressembler à Rosalie…_ce n'est pas ça…tout ce qu'il ya c'est que tu veux plaire à Edward…_arrête de dire du n'importe quoi…il ne peut même pas me voir…_avoue que tu aimerais tant que ce soit le cas…_mouais…mais bon…on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible pour le moment…l'autre jour je n'ai rien dit à Em' pour ne pas l'effrayer….le connaissant il en fera toute une histoire alors qu'il est tout à fait normal que son frère tarde un peu avant de se réveiller…il doit vraiment tenir à la vie et à ses proches pour se réveiller plus tôt que prévu… !

Bon trêve de bavardage…j'ai un malade à soigner…et quel malade….attends moi mon chou je gare ma voiture et je suis toute à toi…_toi je n'aime pas trop des idées…_mais non voyons…je vais juste lui parler et rester un peu avec lui histoire qu'il se sente moi seul…comme je le fais depuis maintenant une semaine…_mouais…. _!

**POV Edward**

Et elle entra…tel un ange…je n'avais jamais vu une beauté pareil…des cheveux bruns bouclés..des yeux électrisants…des lèvres parfaites légèrement entrouvertes du à la surprise je suppose…et un corps de rêve… !

**POV Bella**

Il…il…il me regardait…putain il me regardait…il était réveillé…il avait les yeux ouverts…ils étaient braqués sur moi…putain…il me regardait…il me regardait vraiment…il était là…allongé…à me regarder…il…il…était réveillé bordel…c'est…il me regardait…_ça va ça va on a compris…à croire que tu ne connais que ces mots…_non c'est que il me regar…_LA FERME… !_

- Vous…vous êtes réveillé ?

**POV Edward**

Elle pleurait…elle pleurait pour moi…elle pleurait car j'étais réveillé…elle pleurait car j'ai ouvert les yeux…elle pleurait alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas… !

J'étais sur d'une chose…je veux cette femme…je veux qu'elle fasse partie de ma vie…. !

Mes essais étaient peut être pénibles mais ça valait le coup…le résultat etait tout bonnement waouh…j'en perds mes mots…dans tous les cas aucun terme ne pourra rendre justice à cette magnifique créature !

Emmett est un con de première classe…avoir oser me cacher une beauté pareille… !

Elle était toujours debout…me laissant le plaisir de l'admirer encore et encore…puis reprenant ses esprits petit à petit…elle se rapprocha doucement du lit…et une fois à ma hauteur je pus enfin détailler son visage parfait…petit nez…yeux bleu vert, brillants à cause des larmes…joues rosies sous l'effet de l'émotion…lèvres pulpeuses…sans pour autant être charnues…juste ce qu'il faut…cette fille était une vraie Déesse…. !

Son geste m'électrisa…son toucher m'électrisa…sa main sur ma joue m'électrisa… !

**POV Bella**

Je sentais les larmes coulaient le long de mon visage…je lui touchais doucement la joue… !

Il était là…. !

Je séchais les larmes et lui souris...il me le rendit…un sourire resplendissant… !

Ce mec est un vrai Dieu…et oh putain il a les yeux verts…et ces deux émeraudes me fixaient intensément…Dieu qu'il était beau…j'aurais pu très bien rester des heures à le regarder sans jamais me lasser…mais il fallait que je fasse mon boulot quand même… !

- Oh..et bien…je…

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie…sans vous je ne serais plus de ce monde…

Oh putain quelle voix…oh seigneur…quel doux ténor….

- Je…je n'ai fait que mon travail…et puis je suis super contente que vous soyez réveillé…vraiment…

- Merci…ça me touche beaucoup…

- Bon…euh…je…je dois…putain…je…merde…

Oh putain j'arrive plus à parler….je suis ridicuuuuuuule….. !

**POV Edward**

Quel sourire… !Mon Dieu je crois que mon cœur ne supportera plus d'avantage…cette femme est un vrai canon…et en plus elle est super gentille…et elle a pleuré pour moi…ça me touche beaucoup…mais je n'aimerais pas être la cause de ses larmes…je veux être la raison de son sourire…

Elle semblait perdue et bouleversée…je crois qu'elle est toujours en état de choc… !

- Excusez moi…c'est juste que…

- Ça va…c'est pas grave…je crois que je me suis réveillé un peu trop tôt… !

- Mais non… je suis surprise c'est tout…bon…pourquoi suis-je là déjà ?

Je la regardais avec amusement…

- Pour changer mes bandages ?

- Ah oui..exactement…et puis comment le savez vous ?

- Je vous entendais…

- Ah…. !

Pour la première fois de ma vie…je me sentais entier…à ma place…certes je suis dans un hôpital mais qu'importe…ses mains étaient toujours aussi douces…que Dieu bénisse la femme qui t'a mise au monde Bella…

- Voilà…je ne vous ai pas fait trop mal j'espère ?

- Non…ça va aller…

- Super…_dit-elle en souriant…et Dieu seul sait ce que j'aimais ce sourire.._euh…il faut que j'appelle votre famille…

Un instant…si elle est médecin…pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas de blouse ?pas que ça me dérangeait de la voir habillée de cette magnifique robe bleue qui dessinait ses courbes à la perfection…c'est juste que c'est quelque peu bizarre…

- Excusez moi…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes médecin pas vrai ?

- Exact…mais je suis supposé être en vacances…donc...

- Mais…_comment avait-t-elle deviné ?_

- Je lis peut être dans les pensées…qui sait…_répliqua-t-elle en me lançant un clin d'œil avant de prendre son téléphone et composais un numéro…celui d'Emmett je suppose… !_

**POV Emmett**

Je regardais distraitement la télévision…j'étais en vacances…on avait prévu de voyager Edward, Alice et moi…du coup on a pris le congés en même temps…mais bon…on le fera plus tard…avec Bella, Rosalie et Jasper…enfin s'ils acceptent…je demanderai à Alice de leur en parler…elle peut être très convaincante quand elle veut…. !

Je me demande comment va Edward…on a prévu de lui rendre visite vers dix heures…le temps qu'Alice se prépare…ah…mon téléphone sonne…je regardai l'écran puis souris…

- Salut Belli Bell's…

- Salut…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais…ouais…c'est juste l'émotion et tout…

- L'émotion ?

Là je ne comprenais plus rien…on dirait que c'est spécial mystère aujourd'hui…ah quand elle s'y met celle là pas moyen de l'arrêter…

- Bella…que se passe-t-il ?_demandai-je sachant très bien qu'elle ne dira rien…_

- Rien rien…

- Alors pourquoi cet appel ?

- Je dois avoir une raison précise pour appeler mon meilleur ami ?

- Bella…_grognais-je…_

- Tu me manquais…donc je me suis…

- Bella…_la_ _coupai-je en grognant encore une fois…_

- Bon ça va ça va rentre tes griffes…

- Alors.. ?

- Venez à l'hôpital….

- Pourquoi ?il est arrivé quelque chose à Edward ?

- Je ne sais…allé à toute… !

- Bella…BELLA…grrrrr elle a raccroché…

- Que se passe-t-il fiston ?

- Bella veut qu'on se rende à l'hôpital…

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon bébé ?_demanda ma mère inquiète.._

- Je ne sais pas maman..mais je ne crois pas…enfin j'espère…


End file.
